


fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.10-14当然是不喜欢啊

by tltz1



Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [3]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556380
Kudos: 5





	fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.10-14当然是不喜欢啊

尼古拉讨厌天草。  
尼古拉·怀特是爱德蒙的管家。他忠诚地侍奉这个贵族社交圈边缘的男人，知道对方每一点生活上的习惯，几年如一日地看着对方行动。有些时候他甚至能预测爱德蒙的下一个动作，预测他的主人会在什么时候下达怎样的命令。  
他喜欢他们之间无言的默契。明明是主仆，却更像亲人。他注视对方，等待对方，无论这个狡猾得可怕的男人参与了怎样的案件、行走在怎样的深渊，他都会站在阳光明媚花朵盛开的庭院里，为对方守护一个名为家的地方。  
但这一切都随着这个东洋人的到来毁得彻彻底底。  
爱德蒙第一次允许别人在这里久居，第一次参与普通的案件，第一次带着犹豫从自己家的客房走出，身上有性爱的气息。  
他好像什么都没做，却能把他和爱德蒙之间的一切破坏个彻底。  
尼古拉站在一片黑暗的走廊里，而对方坐在床上，两个人隔着一道敞开的门对视，对方用简直可恶的无辜语气问：“怎么了，管家先生？有事需要我帮忙吗？”  
如果他邋里邋遢，言行可憎，粗鲁无礼，那么尼古拉反而能厌恶得心安理得。但是对方不，所以他更加厌恶。  
“……没有。例行查房。”  
天草对他笑了。他注意到窗帘没有拉，月光让天草的脸显出模糊的温柔轮廓。那双金眼睛就像蒙着一层雾，明亮，却并非锐利。“美”很多时候是张扬的，带着侵犯和挑衅，而“好看”不同，那是无论怎么看都不会消失、安分地包容着人的空气般的存在，也许没有“美”那样容易撞进人眼里，却总是在所有美的刺激都消逝后依旧存在、永不离去。  
男人总要从清纯少女喜欢到艳丽女王再喜欢回去的。尼古拉脑海里跳出这句话，而爱德蒙明显到了喜欢回去的时候。  
……他更心烦了。  
面前的人好看得他都心动，所以他更心烦了。  
打不过，没得比，能怎办，气。  
“那个……管家先生？”  
尼古拉强迫自己不看他，径直走过去拉上窗帘，转身维持不看对方出门：“晚安。”  
“嗯，晚安。……伯爵先生睡了吗？”  
“不然呢？”尼古拉十分失礼地关了门。当然，这里的门没必要上锁，虽然他很希望能把对方在里面锁一辈子。他盯着那道可恶的门锁，试图用目光把它锁死。将近十分钟后，他放弃地叹了口气，转身想要回房——然后他差点撞上爱德蒙。  
“主、主、主——”  
“他睡了？”  
尼古拉觉得有一股火在自己脑子里烧着。现在的话应该还没睡着，但是他不想让自己的主人在这种时候见到对方——这种时候谈着谈着就谈上床了吧！  
“……是的，主人。”睡和睡着有点微妙的差别，尼古拉以此安慰自己。他谦卑地低下头，努力避开对方的目光。如果是那双锐利的眼睛，大概能轻易看透他所有的犹豫和隐瞒，如同让他全身赤裸地站在阳光下接受审判——看透吧，他几乎祈祷，请不要让我欺骗您——可爱德蒙根本就没看他。  
“我出去一趟。你睡吧，我今晚回不来。”  
尼古拉一愣。主人出门从不带仆人，无论是多危险的时刻都一样。他的主人享受危险，但也正因如此，这座住宅才是主人唯一会放松休憩的地方。他为主人守护这里——可那个人能陪着主人离开。  
比不过。比不过。比不过。  
“主……”  
爱德蒙抬手摆了摆，他熟悉那个动作，那意味着“回来再说”。  
主人。  
他无声地动了动嘴唇。  
……他骗过了主人，即使是因为对方压根没想过他会欺瞒。  
心脏在疼痛，因为愧疚和身为仆人的自知蜷缩成一团，对方的信任无疑使疼痛愈发剧烈，但另一种危险甘美的东西像生刺的荆棘，从心脏底部生长起来。  
……他能利用这份信任，做什么呢？

爱德蒙觉得如果自己是怪盗，那自己现在已经疯了。  
怪盗这种生物，如果没有高科技辅助，那最讨厌的绝对是自己盗窃目标的主人有钱任性，全方位无死角布置摄像头并在屋子里塞满护卫，自己怀揣盗窃目标在一堆护卫里睡大觉，就连护卫之间都会互相盯梢，充分表示对怪盗的轻蔑而又让怪盗无可奈何。除非怪盗有超能力，否则钞能力是无解的——无论是在游戏还是现实，金钱都是永恒的官方合法修改器。  
他和帕拉塞尔苏斯就站在房门外，门没有关，而门内四十平米的房间里塞了三十个护卫，挤得如同中小学教室，这教室里进行着以蹲监狱为挂科惩罚的考试，并且学生站在讲台上，而椅子上全是监考教师。  
都说想抓贼先学贼，只有换位思考了才能轻松破案。爱德蒙把自己代入怪盗想了想，觉得除非他有隐身衣，否则他会立刻掉头就走，鬼才要破这种人肉阵势。  
帕拉塞尔苏斯默默看着他，而他默默看回去。  
明明一个是侦探，一个是霍恩海姆家的人，他们俩却都期盼着怪盗得手，那样事件才会变得有意思。  
“不抽烟了？”  
“我怕他烟草过敏。”爱德蒙低笑起来，“偷贵族的印信，我第一次见到胆子这么大的人。按照一般套路，这种人总会有点怪癖的。”  
“……”霍恩海姆的继承人叹了口气，“您真的是来当侦探的吗？”  
爱德蒙无所谓地耸耸肩，他是侦探，可谁规定过侦探就要老老实实破案，就像这个世界上有无数希望福尔摩斯和莫里亚蒂在床上而非案件中角力的人一样，这个世界上自然也有比起案件对罪犯本人更感兴趣的侦探。  
这世界太大了，什么东西都有。  
爱德蒙的手指到底还是去找烟，就在这时，他听到了一个声音。  
咔嚓。  
那像是打火机的声音。爱德蒙下意识以为对方要帮他点烟，但下一秒他意识到不是。不是打火机，是类似的金属碰撞的声音……是有金属盖子的东西打开的声音。  
本能再一次先行于理智，爱德蒙根本没去看那是什么，拉着身边人的头发就把他往外带。他们站在房门外，对面就是走廊的窗户，寒冷的夜风随着窗户打开涌入走廊内，像当头一盆凉水般让人清醒。他的余光看到了一个东西——从走廊尽头跑过的、散发着白光的东西——很明显门内的人也看到了，因为立刻有几个人冲出屋子追向它，而爱德蒙根本没管那边，直接把帕拉塞尔苏斯的脑袋按到窗边，“别回头！屋子里有东西！”  
“您要是想说屋子里有别人，我们不回头不是方便作案了吗？”  
“有烟。你最好别拿命去试有没有毒。”  
紧接着，走廊那一边传来爆炸声和惊叫声，更多的白烟从那里涌出。他们身后的屋子被同样的白烟填满，那东西爱德蒙熟得他自己都玩过几百次。  
烟雾弹。  
仅这一样东西，就足够所有摄像头变成瞎子，无论是机械的还是人肉的。  
爱德蒙压住自己的帽檐，脑海里快速流动着信息。他可以利用警用烟雾弹这一线索将对方身份的可能性范围缩小，但此时另一件事更急迫。他大步跑向没有烟雾的那一端走廊，“你往下！”同时快速上楼，脑海里的信息被分成两拨，一拨在潜意识里继续运转，一拨则直接以屋子为起点计算逃跑路线。如果是他他会往下跑，没有任何理由继续留在这里，除非他就是内部人员；但正因如此，他反而觉得自己该往上堵，因为既然如此针对性地带了烟雾弹来，对方八成真的是内部人员。  
他赌对了。  
追过一层楼，就能听到对方的脚步声回荡在上方楼梯，和他的心跳混在一起。对方甚至在走而不是跑，就像在刻意等着他。爱德蒙知道罪犯不会轻易出现在对手面前，所以就算对方真的在等着面对他，那也八成是戴着面具的，但这反而让他更加兴奋。  
他快速地将披风和帽子翻折，用黑色的内侧冲外，再把头发藏进帽子，立起衣领，把自己包得严严实实，这才追上去。  
他看到那个黑色的影子，就在离他十几阶台阶的地方。  
他没说话，对方也没有。爱德蒙将脸藏进衣领，而对方干脆全身都罩在斗篷里。  
不高。很难想象那样的小身影会让贵族束手无策，但那确实是便于行动的姿态。称不上瘦弱，看起来是稍微躬身警惕着他，但那动作又如同迎接贵客而行礼。看不清脸，更看不清神态。尽管连彼此的眼睛都看不见，他们依旧长久地打量着对方。侦探和罪犯相对而立，对绝大多数案件而言这已经结束了，但对爱德蒙而言这才刚开始。  
好一会，对方突然从黑袍下举出一只木牌来。  
“来做个游戏吧，侦探先生。”  
爱德蒙没有回应。这一次终于不是报纸拼贴，而是印刷体的大字。  
木牌颇有漫画感地翻了个面：“你来找我，我也来找你吧。我不会直接询问别人来作弊的，我会找出你是谁。”  
对方不想暴露声音。  
爱德蒙抬手指指对方的木牌，回手做了个数钱的捻手指动作。他懂一点哑语，但不擅长；不过有一些东西是不需要懂哑语的，比如他现在的行动。那绝不是任何成系统的语言，但对方明显理解了：他在问赌注。  
对方摊了摊手。是“没有”呢，还是“随便”呢？他不清楚，但下一秒，有个东西从空中向他抛过来。  
是个圆柱形的东西。  
爱德蒙条件反射地贴墙闭眼屏息，烟雾在楼梯上蔓延的同时他扶墙后撤，直到后背贴到楼梯间的窗户。他意识到对方压根就是在玩他。至少在这之前是。  
通过几次三番没有任何辅助的盗窃让他形成思维惯性，然后突然扔出烟雾弹这种东西，让他原本的猜测彻底被翻盘，这种心理战术他熟悉，他经常用在罪犯身上，但反过来当真是第一次。爱德蒙心里的兴奋感快要溢出来了，他能听到对方的脚步声依旧在头顶，但他没有追。  
他知道对方能逃掉，无论是从楼顶绕到另一侧的楼梯还是用某种他现在不清楚的办法，对方既然来了，肯定有所准备。  
他打开窗，让空气散去烟雾，直到最后一点白色也消失得彻彻底底，他才开始寻找烟雾弹的弹壳。他能通过型号确定对方所属的单位，至少能确定一个范围——这是对方给他留下的第一个线索。  
但当他的目光落到它上面时，他彻底愣住了。  
那不是“弹”。那是一只碎裂的小瓶子，外面包着没有燃尽的纸。他几乎能想象在这东西里加入一点点火药，装上引信，然后用白磷包裹，炸药将白磷炸向周围，磷的燃烧带来白烟。和普通烟雾弹的原理其实完全一致，只差了一个官方和土制。  
……这家伙。说什么好。  
都不知道这是不是也是对方耍他的一部分了。爱德蒙的身份肯定第一时间想到真正的烟雾弹，即使爆炸声音不对，他的思路也会往那边走。而对方正是利用了这一点，才能只凭着这点东西从他眼前消失。  
对方不知道他是谁，那对方就是在赌他的军事背景。  
爱德蒙试着从自己的披风里伸出手，仿佛举着个木牌一样，再把木牌转过来——木牌肯定也是事先准备的——真是的。那家伙以为他自己很好玩吗？好玩到能让一位侦探放下立场和他玩游戏？  
……还真就是很好玩。  
爱德蒙被摆了一道，但心情前所未有的畅快。利用某种东西——没准就是放个直接接电源的小电阻做简易定时点火开关——在走廊那边制造白烟吸引别人的注意力，但这一步没能影响爱德蒙。然后利用白烟从房间内离开，再第三次利用白烟从爱德蒙眼前逃脱。爱德蒙简直都要怀疑他是不是只带了三份土制烟雾弹。  
对方在试探他，就像他在寻找对方。爱德蒙低头将瓶子外的纸剥开，果然，那里贴着一只小小的铁牌，刻着“桑松”的字样。  
下一个成为盗窃目标的家族。  
明明盗窃宣言还没有发出，罪犯已经告诉侦探，我在那里等你。  
爱德蒙舔了舔嘴唇，将铁牌放进贴身的口袋。它坚硬到硌着他的胸部，多么危险的战书啊——那简直就是“不要看轻我”的宣言。  
对，不能看轻他。  
侦探要有侦探的样子，而不是做安保公司。  
所以这一次，他必须拿点本事出来才行。

……然后爱德蒙失眠到上午十点。  
他三点就回了家，结果太亢奋睡不着，瞪着天花板瞪到十点，这才想起他该先去确认一下他身边人的不在场证明。挑战固然有意思，身边人知道他喜欢挑战而故意如此就太无聊了。  
这里的仆人没有单人房间的，所有人都能互相作证，仅有的两个单独行动的就是尼古拉和天草。爱德蒙不怀疑尼古拉，他知道自己管家的水平，想要做出烟雾弹还好说，想不动声色地潜入房间再出来……他只是个身高一米八的人类管家，不是恶魔更不是死神，饶了他吧。  
尼古拉做不到，但天草做得到。

“他今早几点起床的？”  
尼古拉根本没想到自己的主人会挂着黑眼圈问他这种事。这什么，这怎么有种为情所困才失眠的感觉。  
于是尼古拉眼一闭，毫不留情地回答：“七点，正常时间。”  
他可没为您魂牵梦萦您省省吧！  
爱德蒙的思路和他完全是两条线：“然后呢？”  
“吃过早饭就回屋了。”一个人独占餐桌吃得特别开心。  
“他没问我为什么不在？”  
“完全没有。”您喜欢他哪一点，我可以逼他改吗？  
“尼古拉，”爱德蒙低声叫他的名字，“最后这个问题，你的回答是假的。”  
冷汗顺着脊背滑落，尼古拉立刻跪了下去，却找不出辩护的话。他没有故意撒谎。他没有撒谎，他怎么会在自己的主人面前撒谎——昨晚的也不能完全算是谎言——  
“主人不在而客人问都不问就用餐，他不会无礼到这个地步。你再想想，他有没有提到过我？”  
如果没有，那对方就是知道他去做了什么，这场游戏，他很可能已经抓住了对方——  
但尼古拉想起来了。  
“他……他和我说，有些贵族喜欢在自己房间吃早饭，然后问我您是不是也有这种习惯……他还说之前拉着您出来吃饭很抱歉。”  
直到现在尼古拉都能想起那种介于愧疚和撒娇间的表情，就好像拍着他的脸问他“你比我大多少，居然因为我满怀恶意，要不要脸”。  
爱德蒙一点都不失望地叹了口气。  
现在抓到有什么意思，怪盗其实是助手什么的压根不可能，就是在茫茫人海找人才好玩嘛。他缩进被子，心满意足：“好，你先忙吧，我睡觉。”  
“你昨晚没睡？”  
“惯性失眠。”爱德蒙懒得解释，甚至懒得睁眼看出现在房门口的天草，“在布朗尼的尸检报告出来前我们都得闲着。”  
天草也叹了口气，不知为何，爱德蒙总觉得他和刚才的自己一样，在为不怎么失望的事叹气。  
……果然这家伙还是很有嫌疑，先列进名单观察一下吧。  
这么想着，爱德蒙干脆利落地脸埋被子睡着了。

爱德蒙觉得天草别有目的。  
天草也确实别有目的，他的目的非常远大而严肃，困扰着无数人的一生，让无数家庭破碎、兄弟反目，那是人类从古至今最重要的命题，让一代又一代先豪为之扼腕。  
那个目的叫做蹭饭。  
吃什么，这是世界人民共同的问题，是任何政治文化民生统统绕不过去的课题，是穷苦人民一生都要面对的困境。而对东亚文化圈而言，这个问题后面还要加上怎么吃、好不好吃。  
所以天草很理解爱德蒙的管家尼古拉·怀特不喜欢他，要是他当管家，有个人蹭吃蹭喝不赚钱，他也不喜欢。  
从天草的角度来讲，他挺喜欢尼古拉，认真工作头脑灵活还乐于助人的人总是会让周围的人都保持好心情，即使这就是他的工作。最重要的是尼古拉长得好看，虹膜还是和黄种人十分贴近的棕黑色，对日本人而言有天然的好感加成。  
所以天草喜欢和尼古拉聊天。  
问题是尼古拉不喜欢和他聊天。  
爱德蒙捧着自己的茶杯，对面是天草，旁边是尼古拉，三个人都没说话，但爱德蒙总觉得自己夹在什么奇怪的修罗场里，身边两个人一个善意一个抗拒的气场都快实质化了，怎么想都是天草在勾搭自己家管家。  
他这个当主人的好像该护着管家，但是太麻烦了，让他们闹去吧，他有点想知道天草能不能把尼古拉拐到刺他一刀。  
三个人的思路在三条轨道上撒丫子狂奔，拐得拉都拉不回来，天草一边吃他的茶点一边注视尼古拉，尼古拉的目光恭敬地垂在爱德蒙手边，而爱德蒙从茶杯上面看天草。  
有人说，聪明的妻子不会和婆婆战斗，而是和丈夫撒娇。把儿子和母亲的问题留给丈夫，她只需要抓住丈夫的心就好。天草深刻明白这其中的道理，所以他直接和爱德蒙对上了眼：“好吃。”  
天大地大，吃饭最大。  
尼古拉：“……”  
这什么清纯不做作出水芙蓉楚楚可莲的典型，这是宣战吗，这是宣战吧！这绝对是“你看我能眼都不眨地恭维你主人你不行，因为茶点就是你做的”的宣战吧！  
爱德蒙：“……”  
天草到底对他的管家做了什么，他怎么觉得身边这人的怨气都要化成真正的幽灵飘在屋子里了？  
于是爱德蒙继续盯着天草看，天草和他对眼。两个人如同深情相视，看得尼古拉想把茶壶砸天草脑袋上。  
“……你们两个都给我停一下。”莫名其妙成了修罗场中心的爱德蒙按住自己的太阳穴，并决定好歹安慰一下自己从来都很省心的管家，“天草你怎么回事？”  
天草嚼着小饼干，按照另一个思路回答：“平时没有人和您说您的茶点好吃吗？”  
爱德蒙瞄了一眼尼古拉，尼古拉是做茶点的人，但他明显不希望自己的作品被天草咔嚓咔擦。明明天草在说好话，他的脸色却越来越黑。  
爱德蒙想不通，于是他拿出了辛西娅·布朗尼的尸检报告来转移话题。报告上有尸体的照片和某些部位的放大照或手绘图，怎么看都不像配茶的东西，但爱德蒙理所当然，尼古拉见怪不怪。  
尸检报告基本符合爱德蒙的推理或猜测，死者死前吞食了大量毒品，而毒品的传递方式是烟草。这些烟盒和卷烟纸都已经无从寻找的烟草被她拆出保存，作为控制丈夫的手段。她的行动安静隐秘，两个孩子都没有察觉到任何问题。  
但是至少有一个人知道，那就是一直以来帮她购买香烟的老仆人。  
因此按照小说惯例，这种时候，老仆人一定会自杀来让线索中断。  
艺术来自现实，现实比艺术还踏马魔幻。老仆人倒是没自杀，是他杀。凶手当场人赃俱获，就是之前的报案人、死者的小儿子乔治。  
爱德蒙觉得他都快要放弃推理了，简单点，我们挨个酷刑审问吧，这群人明显各自有所隐瞒啊，直接拔指甲的效率肯定比他推理强一百倍——可是警局不同意，警局有程序正义，不能搞私刑。  
“尼古拉，”爱德蒙盯着辛西娅的胃部解剖结果叹了口气，“你先去休息吧。”  
别在我身边放黑气了！  
“……是。”尼古拉低了低头，像往常一样退开，而天草盯着他的身影直到他消失在门口后，才慢悠悠来了一句：“他喜欢你耶。”  
爱德蒙差点把杯子砸在尸检报告上。  
“嗯……也不能说喜欢。算了，我找不到能准确形容‘亲人间的独占欲’的词汇……你就当他如同嫁女儿的老父亲吧。”  
“女儿”黑着脸把茶杯放回桌子防止自己污染那份好不容易才到手里的报告，把嘴里最后一口茶咽下去：“你们最好别在我身边玩什么我爱他他爱她她爱他。”  
天草以中立神秘人设对邪恶组织幕后大boss行注目礼的神秘微笑注视着他。  
“吃你的。”  
这句话十分有效，天草低头乖乖啃起小饼干来，鸡蛋牛奶黄油砂糖完美拼凑的甜食总给人以一种安稳的快乐，二百年前这片土地上的人们还认为砂糖可以治疗多种疾病——某种意义上没毛病，对穷人而言糖就是药，对闲得无聊而言糖依旧是药。  
甜食永远让人心情愉快，愉快到恨不得把厨师娶回家。  
“你知道有什么和毒品交易有关的地方么？”  
“这个您应该比我清楚吧，”天草用牙尖蹭着嘴里的饼干，“我能接触这东西的唯一地点是医院，所有毒品都是药用。”  
“法国现在在贵族手里的毒品交易有三十一个主要流通点，从他们分支出的毒品包括粉末和液体，每一笔都是大生意。没有一个会用毒品浸烟草来卖。”  
“哦……您是想问我那种小帮派聚集的私自贩卖点？”  
爱德蒙点了点头。他显得高傲而矜持，但这改变不了他其实就是只知道上层建筑的事实。  
……他什么时候管过那种一克两克的毒品交易，他手里的情报网从来不需要往那种地方找好吗。他要找这种东西，那只会被这张网上的无数人怀疑有什么大贵族搞了问题烟草加工中心，每天向全世界贩卖毒品。  
他一点都不想惊动这张庞大的网络和上面潜藏的蜘蛛与绳结，所以他选择问天草。天草咬着小饼干，在自己的脑袋里搜寻与此相关的东西。  
“……医院的毒品管理很严格，应该和医院这边没关系，是从贵族手里扩散到底层帮派手里的。一定要问小宗交易的话，我可以试着问问别人。……我能带点吃的给他们吗？”

既然提到了“带吃的”，那目标就很明确了。任何地方的贫民窟都是三教九流的聚居地，每一个地方都有恶徒在狂欢。无论是火焰还是黑暗都可以从这里出发烧向世界，藏污纳垢，也因此藏龙卧虎。  
天草和这里的人很熟，而他们熟的主要理由是他们喜欢向天草索取东西。他们藏在阴影中的眼睛迫切地等待着光，然后，即使是平等地洒向这个世界的阳光，他们也会怨憎对方没有偏私自己。  
这是蛆虫的巢穴与灰尘的家园，他们随时准备着让太阳都堕入黑暗。  
按这么说下去这好像是个非常合适的轮奸本子设定，可惜天草拒绝拿女主剧本，每一个带着恶意靠近他的人都能被安排得明明白白，过肩摔军体拳轮着用，打完再给人治，宛如强抢调教本子的男主位。懂得感恩的人，能成为朋友的人，愿意为他从灰尘中站起来的人，他仿佛天生就有筛选这一切的能力，在这样的垃圾堆中依旧能找到灵魂尚未被玷污的挣扎者。  
他们自然而然地团结在他身边，就像飞虫围绕着灯火。  
在肮脏的小巷、在满地的污渍、在低矮的棚屋和劳累的汗水中，抬起的能映出光的眼睛。

“……你是想搞起义吗？”  
爱德蒙不想进这种小巷，所以他站在街边听着天草用一个下午获得的成果，大致估算了一下这些信息需要多少人的劳心劳力，得出一个颇为惊悚的结论。  
“怎么可能啦。战争好不容易结束了，起什么义，现在整个欧洲反战情绪高涨，搞不起来的。”  
爱德蒙琢磨了一下这句话，结论是如果不是反战情绪高涨，他就搞了。  
“怎么，你以前是负责基层征兵的？”  
“……”天草，“虽然我们后期确实连十二三岁的人都往战场上拉，但是我们真的没有未成年军官。”  
“那就是你爸负责这个。”爱德蒙往后退了一步，他刚点燃自己的烟，不想让烟和小巷飘散的气味混合在一起，“这副见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的笑脸可不是一天两天就能养成的。”  
“您要是想知道我以前的事，直接问就好啦。”天草的笑容没有丝毫裂痕，“能给我一根吗？”

爱德蒙第一次偷偷抽父亲的烟的时候呛到了。  
现在他看天草，如同一个刀子坑里的前辈看着后辈吃下安利，满眼的慈祥和“你赶快进入重点步骤”。  
天草咬着烟头小心翼翼地吸了一口气，然后当场扔烟扶墙狂咳，爱德蒙原地转身低头埋脸——草，忍不住了，此处省略十个“哈”。  
每一位前辈都有一颗坑后辈的心，人类在互坑中前进，生命因互坑而美好。天草勉强把自己肺里的烟咳出去，瞪着爱德蒙憋笑憋到肩膀发抖的背影：“你——您——您笑出来吧没人会说您颜艺有碍市容的！”  
“所以你以前是干什么的？”爱德蒙眼一闭把话题扯了回去，前辈在后辈踩坑时的笑太过拉仇恨，他不想踏入这片雷区。  
“具体的职务我也说不好。反正就是那种特殊训练过、专门为了高强度战斗行动的洗脑式教育的部队啦。从小洗脑长大杀人那种。”  
爱德蒙眯眼看着他。  
“那种地方……比较黑暗。嗯，一般而言，是不允许思考这件事本身存在的。我们是天皇的直属，共荣的建设者，我们要给世界带去和平和希望，为此我们需要一点牺牲和准备，拦在我们面前的都是敌人，我们是服从命令的荣耀的部队……总之就是这些。是一些会让人热血沸腾、但既没有荣耀也没有正义的东西。总之我觉得太黑了，根本逻辑不通嘛，经不起细细思考，所以我就决定转职了。”  
“转职？”  
“虽然我觉得黑，但是我也没办法从那出去。我就在想，如果周围都是黑色和被黑色污染的人， 我该怎么办。我想啊，如果这个世界上有光，那我到底该怎么被照亮。最后我就想，既然我希望别人来照亮我，那我就干脆先发光吧。这样，就算是一点点反光，也算是被照亮了。”  
“因为实在没有光源，所以就决定引导别人来当我的光源。”天草放弃了自己手里的烟，“然后我们就从那里跑出来了。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
天草的说法太简单，就好像那片军区可以自由来去一般。之前他说远渡重洋到这里也是那种无所谓的态度，这其中的艰难险阻，都变成了过家家式的随口一说。  
“没办法，因为太黑了嘛。我们黑，教官也黑，因为都是绝望的，所以互相洗脑为正义。从战场上回来的，要么动摇而被派去必死的任务，要么自我催眠般更加坚信自己是正义。”天草低声笑了笑，“但是催眠来源于恐惧，无法面对自己的恐惧、对掌控着我们生命的军队的恐惧、对这完全未知的世界本身的恐惧……有些人能面对，有些人不能。所以必须得找到能面对的人，和他们一起变成激光剑，才能从黑暗中撕开一个口子。啊呀，也算是小起义？其实就是叛逃啦。”  
爱德蒙忍不住看了一眼他身后。那条狭窄肮脏的小巷如同另一个世界的入口，再怎样的贵族都不会在那里得到反感和窃窃私语之外的东西。小帮派在那里纠缠不休、互相消耗，而秩序懒于踏入这片浑水。总有年轻气盛的人妄想成为那里的王，带着恩惠和皮鞭前去，又被低笑和白眼驱逐。  
并不是光无法照透黑夜，只是高高在上的人不懂尘埃中的生命。  
天草不是在那里寻找感恩太阳的奴仆，而是收集能在黑夜中闪烁的萤火。萤火聚集在一起，就能将黑夜撕出一道口子。  
“怎么了？您也觉得，他们是不配得到恩惠、不知感恩的吸血虫么？”  
爱德蒙耸了耸肩：“这种人贵族里倒是多的是。”  
天草吃吃笑起来。  
“恩惠当然没有用啦。他们喜欢自己抢到的东西，你给他们，他们只会觉得你还多的是。他们中的大多数天生就这样穷困，怎么能指望他们感谢从生下来就天壤之别的贵族？他们会觉得继承来的财产还没有抢来的高尚。礼义廉耻是填饱肚子才能说的东西，连第二天都未必有的人，不会放过眼前的猎物做什么交朋友这样的长期投资。”  
“那你给了他们什么？”  
“……爱与正义。”  
爱德蒙深吸一口烟，吐在了天草脸上，看着他被呛得蹲下身蜷成一团，顺手揉了一把那头长毛。  
小小只的人总是让人觉得可爱，即使对方能把你一个过肩摔摔到半身不遂，也会有种肌肉萌萌兔的感觉。  
“咳、我、我说，咳咳……”  
“未成年人不要抽烟，因为你哭了别人会以为给你烟的欺负你，对别人有害。”  
“再怎么都没有二手烟对别人有害啊喂……”  
“我只是让你深刻记忆一下不要抽烟。不是什么耍帅的事。”  
天草抬头看向他，他看着小巷，假装自己刚才什么都没说。  
“我什么都没给他们。比起给他们什么，不如带他们去做一些事。比起让他们不要抢夺，不如直接告诉他们用自己的双手能拿到什么。并肩战斗才是拉帮结派的基石。那是个很长的故事，您要是想听的话，我以后会讲给您。不过现在，我们是不是先抓紧时间去调查一下毒品来源？”  
爱德蒙盯着小巷的入口。  
“放心吧，不会要您走进去的。”天草的声音又轻又软，“这几个人我认识，所以我直接叫他们来了。”  
“你认识？”  
“嗯。所以抱歉，这次的事情，有可能是因我而起的。”

比利遇到天草的时候，他正坐在低矮的围墙上玩手枪。他喜欢自己的左轮手枪，它每次行动时的咔咔声都给人一种一切尽在掌握的舒适感，他可以随时取走别人的性命，只要他想，只要给他射出子弹的机会。  
他坐在那里，俯瞰这个世界。旁边的小巷里传来人们粗哑的呼喊，听起来有什么猎物落入了他们的魔掌。那是混杂着黄色笑话的尖笑声，也许他们抓住了一位可怜的少女，正准备将她最后的衣物脱下。他检查手中的枪，确认每一颗子弹都在该在的位置，然后一跃而下，轻快地拐向小巷里。  
“哟，各位，在——”  
咔嚓。  
那是人类的骨头折断的声音。  
他想象中的轮奸片头被用暴力摧毁了个彻底，小巷中几个高大的身影围着一个孩子——那绝对是个孩子，手持半片砖头试图给人开瓢的孩子。  
“啊，打扰了。”对方抬起头，长发因为被拉扯挡在脸前，只能看到一半眼睛，“能帮我解决一下吗？”

“唔……仔细想想那时候我绝对是个暴力分子。”天草慢慢捂住脸，“所以他们也有点奇怪……”  
比利笑眯眯地食指中指并拢放在眉边，极其潇洒地挥舞胳膊：“哟，别来无恙，日本小鬼。”  
爱德蒙审视着对方。对方穿着无袖毛衣外套，金发下是一张乍一看很乖巧的脸，怎么看都不是会和杀人案扯上联系的人。但他十分自来熟地主动开口了：“我都说了嘛，暴发户那种生物是没办法脱离其土壤的，娶了贵族女人也不代表他就是贵族啦~”  
他那个尾音很可爱，与跟在他后面的四个彪形大汉反差鲜明。说是彪形大汉，其实只能说是相对贫民窟的平均水平壮硕许多，看得出吃得好睡得好玩得好，怎么看都不像良民。  
天草往爱德蒙身后缩了缩。  
“相信我，我真的没有那么暴力。”  
“嗯，我完全相信你，”爱德蒙把他拎出来，“你绝对和他们是一伙的。”  
天草可怜巴巴地歪头蹭了蹭他的手腕。  
“不不不，我们严格而言是利益关系，所以只能算是……半伙。我以前可是以独来独往著名的。”比利凑过来搂住天草的肩膀，几乎和天草脸贴着脸，爱德蒙能闻到他身上和贫民窟不同的某种麦香气，像是香水效果，“我来向您介绍一下这次的敌人吧，我们已经追踪了三个星期的某个毒品销售团伙——对，就是这四个！”  
爱德蒙顺着他的手指，看到那四个面色阴沉的壮硕大汉。  
“有点不听话，不过既然急着找他们，我就打了一顿带过来了~有什么想问的呢？”  
“我明白了，”爱德蒙面无表情，“我应该先去警局酷刑拷问。”  
反正闹到现在也是暴力解决！  
“警局有警局的路数，我们有我们的行当嘛。”比利继续搂着天草，而天草拼命往爱德蒙那边挣扎，“让我向您隆重介绍这四位——威胁辛西娅·布朗尼，售卖烟草毒品，某位家主先生一生的阴影——兼童年好友。”  
“好，”爱德蒙，“我完全懂了。”  
比利眨巴眨巴眼，而天草终于成功挣开他，再次缩到爱德蒙那边，和他保持“我们不是一伙人”的距离。爱德蒙的目光扫向他，就见他绕到自己另一侧，完全躲开比利的注视。  
……有点像欠了钱没还。  
“您懂什么了啊？”  
“字面意思。幼时相识的人，却只有一个人发迹，其他人一直受着救助，却依旧游手好闲甚至试图贩卖毒品牟利，在要求对方参与售卖不成后，转而威胁其妻子。身为昔日贵族的妻子不愿让人知道丈夫有这样的伙伴，插手他们的行动以堵住他们的嘴，结果招来了死亡威胁。所有人都没想到的是，那一天，她的丈夫也实行了对她的谋杀。”爱德蒙按住天草的肩膀让他站在自己身边，稍微侧过身挡住比利的眼睛，“就这么回事。你有想补充的吗？”  
比利咂了咂嘴。  
牛逼。他脑子里只有这一个词，真的牛逼。  
这不是推理。虽然如果以第三人称视角，有些线索会显得特别明显，但从第一视角立刻得到这终结论，那不仅有推理，更有“经验”。这个人熟知毒品贩子——或者简单点说，贫民窟的人渣的套路和他们能做出的事，对他们的心理了如指掌，才会如此轻易地做出判断。贵族是几乎做不到这一点的。那些自以为是地对所谓“人群心理”进行研究的人不会立刻想到作恶的具体方法，所以——  
“您不会也出身这里吧？”他半是调笑地问，“难怪这孩子这么喜欢您。”  
爱德蒙扫了天草一眼，天草低头不看他。  
……他总不能说他坚决站在爱德蒙身边只是因为爱德蒙管饭。  
“完全不，”爱德蒙回答，“我离这里不止一个世纪。”  
他的姓氏在这个国家的上层闪耀超过两百年，那是漫长而优雅的荣耀，是一个从未想过会坠落到底层的家族。  
爱德蒙脑海里又一次闪过了吸毒后包着骨头的干瘦皮肤。  
“啊，是我失言了。那这几位我先扔在这了？时候不早了，我回家做饭。”比利夸张地挥了挥小臂，“回见回见，贵族老爷。”他在称谓上加了个重音，表达着绝对相反的意思，“以后有时间再联系，我觉得我还挺有用的。”  
爱德蒙没理他，抽出一根烟点燃，任由他自己走远。  
烟雾总能让人心情平静，就好像生命能被融进烟里一起流逝，而在这浪费时间和生命的过程中，才能更好地体会自己活着。  
向死亡前进，而阅览生命。  
比利猜的是对的。他也曾在这里行走，也曾切身体会那些恶意和毫不掩饰的贪婪，而这一切的源头就是毒品。  
越是到了这个时候，越觉得绝对不能原谅。  
他盯着烟头，看它一点点燃烧成灰烬，仿佛那四个大汉根本不存在、根本毫无威胁。  
他们吸食毒品的时候，到底是沉醉于快乐，还是沉醉于自残？  
也许他也和他们一样。不，人都一样。人类无法抵抗毒品。  
“那么——”  
天草把烟从他手里抽走，扔到了角落里。它的烟雾闪了一下，立刻消失了。  
爱德蒙盯着它消失的方向，那里有一团不知什么投下的阴影，垃圾袋，还有潮湿的痕迹。  
“这个是霍恩海姆给我的，我就这么一根了。”  
“嗯，但是二手烟有害健康。”  
他们两个都在说着别的话题。爱德蒙想要表达的好像更复杂，却也简单得多。他想问为什么，想说你在揣度什么，想说你以为你能改变什么，而天草什么都没回答，却给出了绝对的立场。  
这家伙总是能用让他介意却不难以忍受的方式行动，仿佛上天给他派来了命运转折点，而他的每一次主动都是在按下那个名为“重大转变契机”的按钮。  
“你要不要先处理一下？”  
天草的黑眼睛向他转过来，而爱德蒙翻过手腕，指了指四个壮汉。  
“我觉得这群人好像活蹦乱跳的，并且已经准备好攻击我们了。”

“话说——给工资吗——”  
天草的声音被风拉长，而爱德蒙同样高声回答：“想多了——我给你——发过工资吗——”  
“那我——能不能——偷懒——”天草跳下台阶左躲右闪，身后三个壮汉半圆形包抄过来，伸出的手如同鬼片里的爪子，随时会把他拉向一顿暴揍。爱德蒙那边同样有一个壮汉在试图强人所难，两个人硬生生把围殴变成了缠斗，而缠斗有进一步弱化为吵架的趋势。  
“你——可以偷懒——我没意见——”  
“我们有意见！你们是多不把我们当回事啊你这——”  
“乖，”天草一个弯腰躲过他的踢腿，“这里谁都有事，就你们没事。”  
被遛了少说一刻钟的壮汉：“……”  
“顺便，”他压低声音，危险地眯起眼，用他们挡在自己和爱德蒙之间，以至于爱德蒙看不清他的表情，“你们是忘了两年前怎么挨打的了么？乖一点好不好，我不想在这里闹出事。”  
壮汉的脚步本能地迟疑了一刻，显然还记得曾经的惨痛教训。但人总是很难承认自己被未成年人吊打，他立刻反驳：“你只不过是仗着那个比利帮你而已——”  
天草一个扫堂腿，他就和他的兄弟倒成了一团。  
“我认真的。”他温柔的声音此时在他们耳中无异于恶魔低语，“你们打不赢，他问什么你们乖乖说了，好歹还有条活路。真的伤到他，你们怎么死的都不知道。”  
“进班房的活路么？”最后站着的那个往天草脚边吐了口吐沫，“别以为我不知道，贵族也有领地的，我们这是凡诺登家的地盘，他家人想管也得先搞他们的贵族利益！”  
“……”天草脑海里顿时出现了那位白衣金发的凡诺登先生，“真巧，既没有家人也没有贵族利益，我说的是，如果你们伤了他，我就不得不为了我的肚皮认真和你们打了。”  
壮汉伸手去抓他的胳膊，却触到一个冰冷的东西。  
“刚才比利顺手给了我这个，”枪口抵在他手心，这个距离子弹会跳弹还是会直接打爆他的脑袋只有比利本人知道，“你要不要再考虑一下，比如现在开始冷静而友好地谈一谈？”  
壮汉整个人都僵在了原地。  
“其实我不太想管的。”天草向爱德蒙那边看了一眼，“我也想让你们随便打几下消消气就回你们的贫民窟，可是你想想，我总不能让你们打刚才还护着我的人啊。”  
明明没有信任的基础。  
但他躲开比利时，爱德蒙毫不犹豫地提供了援助。  
他确实不想和这些早已受够生活之苦的人动手，如果可能，他甚至不想让从未保护他们的法律来惩戒他们。但是他更不能在这种情况下看着爱德蒙受伤，所以他将手枪装回衣兜，望向刚才自己持枪威胁的人。到底是贫民窟出来的人精，壮汉秒懂了他的意思，干脆利落地提起拳头在他脑袋上来了一下，可怕的撞击声中，他大喊一声：“确定了，比利早走了，别让他们遛了，走吧！”  
天草退开几步，按紧自己的太阳穴。这一下是真的没留手，他感觉自己的大脑都在试图摆脱颅骨。  
“天草？”  
爱德蒙的声音。他有点分辨不出对方的声音是远是近，脑子里只有一句话：要走还非得打一下，不愧是你们，真的不怕死。  
“天草？……我以为你应付得了。”  
这一次天草靠视力分清了靠过来的爱德蒙。他歪头倒进对方怀里，试图安抚自己的大脑：“差不多吧。真要打还能打。”  
爱德蒙的手按在他头顶。那是天草之前为爱德蒙按摩的方法，天草也没有纠正他两种疼痛完全不能用同一种办法面对，伯爵的按摩享受一次就少一次，何况还可以在未来的管他多少年里当对方的黑历史一次次重复。  
“……这事没完吧？”  
“没有。”爱德蒙的声音比他想象的要清晰，尽管对方近在咫尺，他却有种对方的声音从遥远水底传来的怪异感觉，“死者体内的毒品、给女儿的面霜、仆人的死……疑点还多的是。……你谈什么案件，谈你，你站得住吗？”  
天草将重量完全压在爱德蒙怀里，用实际行动表示自己的耳内平衡器有点失调。  
“……你要我抱着你么？”  
“啥？”  
身体的腾空是一瞬间的事。下一刻，他已经被爱德蒙抱着走在行人已散的大街上，阳光昏暗微弱、即将彻底被夜幕吞噬，有纤细的影子在爱德蒙脸上晃动，不像头发，像他自己眼球里的什么东西。  
……特效般的东西。  
“您，在，做，什，么？”  
“去医院还是回家？”爱德蒙根本没理他，在他满脸懵逼地回答“回家”后自顾自地开始行进。他就像一只黑夜里的猛兽，光线越暗就越夺目。天草能感觉到他外衣的衣领擦着自己的脸，这让他稍微有了点“被抱着”的实感。  
这个动作真的十分暧昧，想说服自己对方心无杂念都做不到。  
“您……”  
“天草，”爱德蒙低声道，“你为什么这么喜欢把自己放在危险里？”  
——然后把他从危险中推开。  
他是当侦探的人，他不傻，天草一个人缠着三个，对方在打了天草一拳后撤离，一切都明显是天草在有意地保护他，可是为什么？到底要为了怎样的目的，才能像这样坚决地保护他？  
骗钱，他不缺金钱；骗权，他没有实权；骗心……骗心的最终目的，不还是前面那两个吗？  
“不能这么说吧，这次说到底是我让您身处危险的。而且您也在支持我啊？”  
那种理所当然的态度。“保护别人是理所当然的”，那双眼睛在说的就是这种话语。爱德蒙记不得自己有多久没见过这句话，记不得上一次听到有人说想要保护他是在什么时候，甚至记不得说这话的是谁、长什么模样。他只记得死亡和仇恨，记得他的终结，记得她的棺木。  
温暖像是幻觉，他沉浸在这幻觉中，却又清醒地知道一切不过是虚无，等天草从他这里拿走想要的东西，这个人也自然会离开。  
他想看，想看对方要什么，想看那把刀能在他胸膛中插得多深，甚至还想知道，如果他就这么死了，那位怪盗会不会觉得无聊。  
真无聊，他能想到的都是死了才会知道答案的事。  
怀里的重量是真实的，心跳几乎贴在一起，但到底还隔着肋骨，隔着肌肉，隔着皮肤，隔着厚重的冬日的衣物。  
你想要什么？  
“您的烟没抽完，抱歉啦，下次您再找帕拉要吧。他那里那种烟应该挺多的。”  
“没必要。他那烟抽起来太困了，我还是抽我的提神醒脑烟吧。”  
天草轻轻笑起来。  
“天草。”  
“嗯，伯爵先生？”  
“你能不能直接告诉我，你到底想要什么？”

你到底想要什么？  
天草缩在爱德蒙胸前蹭着他冬衣领子上的软毛，认真地想了想，觉得自己想蹭吃蹭喝蹭床。  
现在还能蹭公主抱。  
于是他心安理得地把脸埋进软毛里，回答：“我想当侦探先生的助手。”  
“没有工资的那种？”  
“管饭就行。”  
“是吗？”爱德蒙低低笑起来，他的声音压低时温柔和威胁会混在一起，像涂着毒液的糖果。他低头注视着天草，声音轻得不可思议：“我有这么大的价值么？你就如此想要留在我身边？”  
按照一般套路，这时候天草该温温柔柔清纯坚定地回答他“每一个人都有自己的价值”。但天草不走套路，天草毫不客气地回答：“只要您管饭，您就有价值。”  
“怎么，你在别的地方……”他的头向已经被甩在身后的贫民区歪了歪，“吃不饱？”  
“吃不好和吃不饱有什么区别呢？您能吃英国菜吃饱吗？”  
尽管不支持他前半句的逻辑，出由于英法宿仇和英国菜的黑暗名声，爱德蒙勉强点点头：“还有呢？”  
“嗯？”天草埋在他领口的软毛里，仿佛埋进猫的肚皮，感觉人生都圆满了，毛茸茸和甜点一样让人心情舒畅，而且这份喜悦不分男女，软毛永远能给人以极致的享受。  
“你除了想蹭茶点还想干什么？”  
“蹭正餐。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
“你的生命就止步于吃吗？”  
“那我再蹭个床吧。”  
爱德蒙毫不犹豫地把他放在路边，让他平躺在冬日寒冷的大地上，然后转头就走。  
我相信法国大地已经听到了你的呼声，你和它蹭床吧。  
天草动了动手指，脑壳里依旧嗡嗡直响，让他有点懒得爬起来。他觉得自己的大脑和颅骨间都是弹簧，而现在自己的大脑正在这弹簧上颤抖，需要漫长的时间来调整。唯一值得庆幸的是没有真的伤到。他望着上方的天空，视线只能看到正中间一块已经按下去的深色，再周围就都是噪点。  
他就盯着中间看，看着周围的噪点随大脑归位一点点褪去。那感觉有点像在一条漫长的时间隧道里前进，一点点靠近这个世界。  
而在连通这个世界的出口，突兀地闯入了一张脸。  
“你真想和法国大地蹭床睡？”  
“嗯……这里面可是有大智慧的，毕竟我来自一个有悠久文化的国度，虽然我觉得自己没学多少，但有些东西是刻在DNA里的。”  
“嗯……？”爱德蒙在他身边蹲下来，伸手垫在土地和天草的脑袋之间，“说吧，我看看你能编出什么来。”  
天草：“……”  
爱德蒙眯起眼，半笑不笑，如同有原则有纪律的杀人魔在等受害者的遗言。  
“既来之则安之。”天草眼一闭，回答道，“既躺之则睡之。”  
爱德蒙一抬手把他的上半身拎得坐直了。  
“既弯之则坐之……嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷——”  
爱德蒙把他的上半身压了下去，直接贴到腿，压得他骨头里发出危险的喀嚓声，腿筋被瞬间拉直。下一秒，他从地上弹了起来，躲开爱德蒙的魔爪。  
“你脑子清醒了？”  
天草扶住自己的脑袋，感觉大脑周围的弹簧在痛苦地呻吟着。他确实清醒了，全身的血液都在往脑袋里涌，疼痛让肾上腺素分泌瞬间达到峰值，整个人都进入了战斗应激状态。但他面前没有敌人，只有一个爱德蒙。  
“清醒，但是脑袋疼……”  
爱德蒙低下头，看着自己脚边的地面。他很想把天草按回这堆灰尘里去。  
“走了，回家了。”  
天草凭本能往前迈步。一旦开始行动，视野周围的噪点就又笼罩下来，在视线焦点周围摇晃不休。他能判断眼前的是爱德蒙，但他无法判断和对方的距离。一步、两步、三步——咚。  
他这才意识到爱德蒙只是站着，压根没往前走。  
“我觉得我们还是去医院好一点。”对方背对他说，“你现在能给你自己下诊断？别闹了。你还是躺灰堆里好一点。”  
讽刺般的语气。  
“嗯，谢谢关心。”天草却笑着回答，“那我们去找帕拉吧。”

帕拉塞尔苏斯是医生，并且是个有钱的医生，有钱到自己买那些精密而专业的医疗设备，除了造作什么都不干。  
他把天草按进自家客房的床里，拉上厚重的窗帘，揉揉他已经深受打击的脑袋：“睡醒就好了，你也懂吧？放心，不会有人来吵你的。”  
“……帕拉。”  
“嗯？”温柔总是带一点好欺负的成分，即使是霍恩海姆的继承人也如此，“有别的地方不舒服吗？”  
“你要不要干脆管我饭，我现在的饲主太缺德了。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他黑着脸转身出房间，不想看见那个上一秒说自己想蹭饭下一秒就换饲主的生物。没几分钟，帕拉塞尔苏斯快步从后面追上他，调笑道：“说您缺德也没问题嘛。”  
“你去管他饭吧。”爱德蒙一伸手，对方十分熟练地掏烟给他点上，“我缺德，我下毒。”  
“让家父知道我养日本人，他能把这座宅子掀了。”  
“所以你让我养他，我有什么好处？”爱德蒙盯着手里的烟，没抽。他现在有种每一根香烟里都是巨额毒品的联想，从别人手里递过来的烟总让他无法信任。  
“如果您希望，我可以向您支付报酬。但那样的话，我们之间可就是纯粹的利益关系了。”  
“我们之间有别的关系么？”爱德蒙最后决定就让它这么自己燃烧，整整一根烟都让给了风。  
“……话说回来，”帕拉直接绕开了这个话题，“您看起来气鼓鼓的。”  
爱德蒙把烟递到他嘴边：“抽一口，清醒一下。”  
“很介意他的饲主问题吗？”对方毫不犹豫地躲开了香烟，没打算挑战人生第一次烟雾入肺，“您平时的饮食应该是由您的管家安排吧？您难道想让他们凑对？”  
爱德蒙脑海里顿时浮现出天草和尼古拉的修罗场，他们俩在搏斗台上凑对还有那么点可能。  
“嗯？不是吗？”帕拉抿起唇，那是个标准的看热闹不嫌事大的猫猫嘴，“难道说……您自己有什么想法？”  
“啊，我等他行动已经等了好久了。”指背刺。爱德蒙盯着随风飘散的烟雾，风抽烟抽得很凶，就像有什么烦心事。  
“那恐怕不行，他离爱上您怕是还远得很。”  
“你有没有洗胃的机器，先给你自己洗洗脑子再来和我说话。”反正你的脑壳里也只有颅腔壁吧。  
“既然不在意，您这么暴躁做什么？”  
爱德蒙终于还是自己抽了一口。让人头脑发昏的气息。  
他一直都很暴躁，但这时候他忽然觉得反驳是件无聊的事，他没觉得自己有多喜欢天草，但反正也不讨厌。他确实不喜欢对方谈什么饲主问题，就好像虽然他在等着对方背刺，但他又下意识觉得对方不会离开他——就是捅他一刀也不会离开他，毕竟就像那家伙自己说的，他管饭。  
他家的茶点超好吃，管家超好调戏，主人不仅不介意你二五仔还等着看你什么时候动手，根本没有离开的理由。  
天草似乎就是能给他这样的安全感。可以背叛，但不会抛弃，可以挡在你面前，但不会死在你不知道的地方。他曾被自己的整个世界抛弃过，他们丢下他，去了世界的尽头、活人没有资格了解的地方，所以他的行动总是谨慎又微妙，在等待、在试探，如果对方不能活着，那他就直接将对方推出自己的世界。  
活着。  
简单到极致的要求，但在他身边，总是会有意外。  
“他挺能打的，要是被你拐回去，我就少了个免费打手。”  
“哦哦，这样啊，您缺打手啊。”无视简直快要实质化的“一个伯爵缺什么打手啊他就是自己在死亡边缘反复横跳好吗”的画外音吐槽，帕拉塞尔苏斯假装接受了这个理由，“那他确实挺不错，要不您付我钱？”  
“……”爱德蒙，“倒也不是不可以，你确定？”  
“人口贩卖是违法的，真遗憾。”帕拉立刻回答道。有命拿也得有命花，爱德蒙的钱基本全是从别人那没收的，他敢收爱德蒙的钱，就得敢做好连债务一起接下的准备——算了吧，霍恩海姆家大业大，但他的骨头并不会因此比常人厚实，子弹想洗他的胃或是大脑全凭子弹心情，所以他还是不要给子弹离开枪口的借口为妙。  
爱德蒙嗤笑一声作为对他的回应。  
“谈别的吧，我们谈谈某位至今没见过脸的人。”帕拉迅速扯开了话题，不再在八卦上纠缠，“我直说了。霍恩海姆的掌控范围是包括医药进出口在内的庞大的科技产业，虽然家里人在往撒旦的路上走，但手下人确实是醉心科技。我查过了需要印信的调度记录，窃贼在那天下午就已经盗窃成功，并留下了假货让我们费心看管。他利用印信对港口的医药管制进行特殊申报，监管局那边看到霍恩海姆的印章就会放行，所以他的最终目的可能依旧是药物。他的调度方式是找个人塞点钱让他拿着印信去谎称霍恩海姆的人，那个人我已经找到了。需要审讯么？”  
爱德蒙用奇异的眼神看着他。  
“哦，申报表当时就通过了，现在找那批货恐怕有难度，我需要时间。”  
“……我相信霍恩海姆的荣耀还会在法国的天空悬挂几百年。”爱德蒙摇了摇头，“我不需要。他下了战书，我就得用战士的方式回敬。这一边我已经拜某人所赐输得干干净净了，就这么潇洒地认输就好。”  
“然后？”  
“然后？”爱德蒙将手里的烟翻转一圈，快速回归面无表情，“下一步是在桑松家啊。”  
“……请您别难为我了。我听不懂您在说什么，霍恩海姆和桑松已经至少五十年没扯上过任何关系了。”  
“桑松——是刽子手的家族。那并不是个贵族家族，但相对平民，至少它也能算是个家族。”那根烟终于燃完了，风继续吹着仅剩的过滤嘴，但没有任何烟雾再涌出来，“现在砍头已经被废弃了，即使杀死犯人也要讲究人权，用子弹，或是药物。”  
“药物……”  
“他有化学和医药知识，很可能在心理学上也有所涉猎。运动能力比常人强，在计划时十分谨慎，但实际行动却肆意妄为得几乎傲慢。这样的人，不是对棋局本身不在意就是对自己不在意。他可以凭着心情让原本周密的计划露出破绽，那自然，他也做好了随时壮士断腕的准备。怪盗在末路吞下毒药，将秘密带入死亡，这个剧情怎么样？”  
帕拉塞尔苏斯神色一凛。  
“这场仗，我们可以依旧不知道他是谁。但是我们必须阻止一件事，”爱德蒙自言自语般低声道，“我们得阻止他给自己安排末路才行。”  
“……我们？”  
“我们。我临时决定把你也拉过来。”爱德蒙将烟蒂郑重地放进他手里，如同交付重要信物，“我需要你给我当僚机，我实在不想解释为什么我一直说我不插手这种事，却要让他去犯罪现场。”  
“天草？”  
“对。他负责帮我拦住那家伙。”

天草睁开眼。  
他有种很不详的预感，上次他有这种预感的时候他们的教官抬枪打了教官的教官，发动了一场撕裂黑暗的叛逃，这场叛逃既没有充分准备又没有可靠战友，只有几个人互相猜忌着往前走，努力消失在战火的烟雾中。  
而这一次他的直觉更加清晰，他觉得爱德蒙要坑他。  
直到到家，这种直觉都没有减弱。天草跟在爱德蒙身边，努力警惕周围每一个可以藏匿敌人的地方，每个地方都可能有枪瞄着他们的脑袋。  
爱德蒙忽然停了停。天草顺着他的目光看到庭院里精心修剪的树木，落叶木的枝干和常绿木的叶片错落点缀着干枯的草地，石块被仿佛不经意地放置在绿影间，有种温柔又萧瑟的气息。  
“换过了。”  
很多贵族的庭院都会按四季、节日乃至主人心情更改，反正他们有钱，随时都能给自己的院子换个全新造型。不过爱德蒙从来不管这个，这些事一直是由他敬业的管家安排。  
要看家要算账要管院子还要和主人捡回来的小妖精演修罗场，辛苦您了，管家先生。  
天草快速扫过院子，确定这里不能藏什么人，再把目光转向那些针叶木。很多植物有药用功能，他现在在这院子里看一圈，一圈都是清热下火的药。  
“尼古拉很少用这种风格。即使是冬天，他也会尽量让院子看起来鲜亮一点。”爱德蒙摇了摇头，“看来他是真的心情不好。”  
“您很了解他的喜好？”  
“我再说一遍，你敢在我身边演什么我爱他他爱她我就把你逐出家门。”  
“和上一次完全不一样吧——而且为什么受伤的一定是我啊！”  
“因为我已经很了解他了。”爱德蒙直接无视天草的前半句，“比起保镖，肯定是管家换起来更麻烦。尼古拉做事比你靠谱多了，你完全没有竞争力。”  
“啊，我要是能把您这句话录下来放给他听，没准他立刻和我冰释前嫌……”  
“所以你对他做了什么？”  
天草吐吐舌头，他其实没做什么，但好像他的存在就是踩在尼古拉的雷点上来回摩擦原地大跳，所以他只能回答：“人类生而有原罪。”  
“别和我谈神。”  
“好，我可能是长得太辣眼睛了，或者拐了您管家的亲女儿——”  
“法国的大地是不是已经准许你蹭床了？”  
天草弯起眼，从后方稍微跳起，抱住爱德蒙的肩，再一次把脸埋进他衣领上的软毛里。  
“是啊，法国的大地和我说它爱我，不过我心有所属，所以还是拒绝了。”  
心有所属。  
爱德蒙垂下视线，推了推对方交叉在自己颈前的胳膊，冷言冷语道：“你们不是喜欢自己所在的土地吗？大地母亲叫你呢，别见色忘母。”  
这么说着，他却又想起那个饲主的话题。  
“我头还晕……这么冷会感冒的，会肺炎，然后——”  
“闭嘴。”他直接自己开了大门，“走，和我去看看尼古拉在干什么。”

一般而言，怪盗和侦探总要疯一个。不是互相搞，就是互相搞，还可以一边互相搞，一边互相搞。  
但是搞怪盗之前，爱德蒙必须先搞定一个满脸阴沉、神色恍惚、几天前还是报案人的杀人犯。  
乔治·布朗尼坐在审讯室里，双手双脚都被束缚着，那张刚成年不久的脸仿佛在短短几天里衰老了十岁。这几天爱德蒙吃好喝好睡好玩好，整个人十分有精气神，和他对比鲜明，拉仇恨拉得风生水起。  
但是乔治不是可嘲讽对象。他盯着他和爱德蒙之间的空气，笑容恍惚、眼神迷离，嘴角挂着口水，怎么看都像精神已经出了问题。爱德蒙只看了一眼，心里就有数了：“吸毒？”  
“是，”作为陪同审讯的警官，唐·山地亚哥站在他们之间，桌子的侧面，时刻警惕着罪犯暴起伤人，“他说毒品是死者给他的。”  
“那就简单多了。根据我现在掌握的情况，毒品来源是贫民窟的一群混混，从他们向上可以追踪；这些毒品在贫民窟被分发，并托辛西娅·布朗尼的手转到一些小贵族之间，而她的丈夫希尔曼·布朗尼、死者也是这家的仆人彼得曾经是这群混混的一员。希尔曼发迹后一直被昔日的‘友人’纠缠，最终，毒品从他们手里到彼得手里再到辛西娅手里，而布朗尼夫人对自己的丈夫使用了毒品。”乔治在听到彼得的名字时发出可怕的低吼声，“虽然不知道这个小少爷到底怎么惹到了彼得，但看来在这种手段上，他和辛西娅也非常有合作空间。”  
乔治发出咔嚓咔嚓的、卡到般的声音。  
“他怎么疯的？”  
“冲动杀人，然后就疯了。”  
“行吧，无所谓。总之，辛西娅和这群混混闹翻了，”爱德蒙顿了顿，不想再回忆自己派人去贫民窟再把那四个大汉找回来围殴的掉价经历，“她开始惧怕丈夫的毒瘾，不想继续为他们做这种危险行当，因此他们给她寄了一封威胁信。但同样在这一天，她的丈夫也因不堪忍受自己被妻子随意耍弄而决意谋杀她，并栽赃给并非亲生的女儿。可辛西娅本人因为威胁信而高度紧张，并将毒品留给自己的女儿，作为案件中的有力证据。”爱德蒙顿了顿，又轻声道，“你这么结案就可以了。剩下的事，你没办法插手了。”  
“剩下……”  
“但是在结案之前，你给他做个全身检查。”爱德蒙注视着乔治的脸，声音极度阴沉，“我怀疑他是被人为药傻的。”

贝西丝·布朗尼将自己的长裙扔到路边，利落的短裤和露脐上衣包裹着她青春的身体，让她看起来如同一位舞台上的明星。她哼着歌，打开手里的面霜盒，拨了拨里面的东西，笑得异样满足。  
“姐姐……”一个缩在路边的小男孩怯生生地问，“能给我点吃的吗？”  
她环视贫民窟的街道，这里有无数对她或对她的钱不怀好意之人，脏污满地、恶臭扑鼻，但于她而言，这里比自己的家要好得多。  
“好啊，”她笑着将面霜盒递给小男孩，“这可是好东西，你以后想吃就没有了。”  
孩子小心地伸出舌头去舔那些浸透了毒品的烟草，而她脚步轻快地转身，一步一跳，双腿修长有力。受够了。父亲和母亲互相嫌弃的家庭，自己不是父亲亲生孩子的家庭，父亲有亲生儿子的家庭，母亲空有贵族骄傲而自持身份并不工作、每天呼来喝去的家庭——够了，都够了，现在这里只有她了。  
不需要再表演了——  
这么想着的时候，一把枪抵在了她的后脑。  
“这位女士，”身后的人用糖果换走了男孩的烟草，此时一上一下地抛着面霜盒，蓝色的小盒子如同死神镰刀的刀尖，内部装着的剧毒足以彻底毁掉一个人的一生，“这种东西可不能给小孩子啊。别在我的地盘上做这种事啦？”  
“你、是——”  
“嘛，叫我比利就好，”他将枪口向前顶了顶，“您看起来相当有恃无恐，能和我分享一下您的喜悦吗？”  
她听到自己的喉咙里发出了恐惧的嘶嘶声。明明应该有人来接应她——明明——  
“我们做个交易吧。您告诉我谁要您对自己的生母痛下杀手，我就放您走，如何？”  
“布莱克，”她几乎尖叫起来，“是布莱克，布莱克——”  
“布莱克嫌她抢了他们的毒品生意？”  
“是，是的——”  
啪嚓。  
扳机叩响的声音。  
他明明答应过——她慌乱地试图向前跑，不行的，哪怕能逃开一秒——她跌在地上，拼命地向前爬，尽一切努力远离对方，泪水粘在那张娇美的面容，混着贫民窟的尘埃。她不顾一切地挣扎，但好一会她才意识到自己没有受伤。  
子弹根本没有上膛。  
“开个玩笑，开个玩笑啦，姐姐。”比利笑得眉眼弯弯，“不过——”  
有人从小巷里伸出胳膊。  
黑色衣服包裹着的、持枪的手。  
“不过，您敢把布莱克的名字说出来，那他们，可比我难对付啊？”

——这两个场景收束为一个，这一天的下午两点，比利一边龇牙咧嘴地被帕拉塞尔苏斯在伤口里取子弹，一边指了指旁边失魂落魄的女子：“人我带回来了，要不要考虑给我点报酬呜哇啊啊啊啊啊——”  
天草在给他另外的弹孔上绷带，刚才稍微勒紧了绷带，以至于他发出奇怪的哀嚎。  
爱德蒙作为唯一不懂治病的人站在他们旁边，这是他的宅邸、他的客房，偏偏堆在这里的都是他认识不超过一个月的人。这群人理直气壮地霸占了他的空间，这平时只有仆人打扫的地方此时变成了吵吵闹闹的乐园，让他有点无所适从。  
……吵死了。  
“忍着点忍着点，乖乖，一会给你糖吃。”天草哄幼儿园小孩般哄比他大的人，“布莱克……布莱克是谁啊？”  
“毒品交易的巨头，用现在的话说是垄断。”帕拉头都没抬地隔着口罩解释道，“布莱克几乎掌控着法国所有的毒品交易点，是整个法国都知道在犯案、但就是从不留下证据的家族。像莫里亚蒂教授一样，‘无法被送上程序正义的审判台’。这群人大概是自以为发现了小贵族这样一个好控制、来钱快的平台，却没想过这些毒品要卖给谁、卖到哪都由布莱克一手管理，他们托辛西娅进行交易的时候就已经越界了。”  
“……就是他们以为发现了可以抢占商机的平台，结果根本没有商机？”  
“何止没有商机，死得可惨了，脑袋都被打爆了，吓了我一跳，”比利一边龇牙咧嘴一边摆手，“对了，你脑袋怎么样？”  
“还行，没爆。”天草停下手里的动作，转头望向爱德蒙，“可以吗？”  
“什么？”  
“和布莱克对上的话，可以吗？不可以的话我现在就把他扔出去。”  
“……”爱德蒙，“我早十年就和他们对上了，不用你发愁。”  
“早——”天草声音一卡，“……嗯，麻烦您了。”  
爱德蒙并没有说明。  
但“早十年就对上”，指的只能是一件事。  
那些仿佛永远不会从记忆中褪去的面容和他们枯槁的身形再一次出现在他脑海里，而在法国，垄断毒品的只有一个家族。  
“你自己歇着吧。”天草把绷带扔给比利，无视了对方“医生的医德呢你能把病人半路放在手术台上吗”的控诉，“我转职了，我和我的新上司商量点事，你自己包一下吧。”  
“您能搞完这台手术再转职吗？！”  
“对不起，我搞之前就转职了，请病人自力更生。”天草一手按住比利一手去拉爱德蒙， 没拉动。  
“干什么？”  
“和我出来嘛，拜托啦——”天草一秒装乖，低下头一个鞠躬，再次双手抓着他的手护在手心，“和我走和我走和我走——”  
爱德蒙用另一只手一巴掌呼在他脑袋上。  
终于安静了。  
天草揉着自己的脑袋，终于成功把他拉去了走廊。他关紧门，转头看到一个脸色漆黑的爱德蒙：“你犯病？”  
“……”天草收拾了一下自己脸上的笑，“你还好吧？”  
“我哪像不好。”  
“是啊，你哪都好，所以我才想笑嘛。”他摆了摆手，“你和他们打了很久了？”  
“怎么，你对他们感兴趣？估计扯不到你，扯到你的话你就死定了。”爱德蒙抱起胳膊，从肢体语言来讲这是一个拒绝和戒备的姿势，于是天草歪歪头，抬手就把他抱住了。  
爱德蒙：“……”  
天草安稳地抱着他，两个人贴在一起，心跳和心跳也贴在一起。爱德蒙数着自己的心脏行动，两个人贴在一起时心跳总是会趋向统一，这是一种微妙的生理现象，总是让人突然意识到，哦，人类是群居动物啊。  
就像最古老的时候两只猿类贴在一起面对风雪一样。  
“我真没事。”  
“我可没说您有事。对了，您要帕拉来做什么？”  
“嗯……？啊，让他带你去一趟桑松家。”  
“谁？”天草埋在他胸口眨了眨眼，“桑松？”  
“嗯，桑松。”  
天草：“……”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
“您……麻烦……解释一下？我不太懂你们的圈子……”  
爱德蒙就是想看他是真不懂还是假不懂，但从那张脸上看不出个所以然来，只有满眼的迷惑。  
“……他和我借的你，我也不知道去干什么。大概还是和他们家的事有关系。”试探无果，爱德蒙眼都不眨地开始瞎扯，“我不想管那种事，你知道。”  
“……”天草贴着他点了点头，“这样啊……”  
“怎么？”  
“有点好奇……因为帕拉好像也请了外援，但是到现在好像还不知道罪犯是谁。结果居然还转移目标了吗？”  
爱德蒙不知道该怎么回答。他在侦破上有直感般的能力，如果让他去犯案，他也有把自己撇得一干二净的自信。但是让他在另一个敏锐又多少对他有些了解的人面前假装自己完全不知情，这考验的不是缜密的逻辑思维，是演戏。  
“你去问他吧，侦探间互不插手是行规。”  
“还有这种规定吗？”  
“嗯，”爱德蒙继续装傻，“侦探间有十三条只存在于‘侦探禁地’记载中的行规，包括隐秘行事、互不干涉、老幼传承以及——”  
“血族十三戒律会问您要版权费的。”  
“……你去不去？”  
天草缩了缩，从他的正面几步蹭到侧面，再蹭到后面，整个过程中一直抱着他，“肯定会去啦。不过，我之前说换饲主只是开个玩笑而已。您的茶点比较好吃。”  
“什么，你准备好迎娶我的管家了？我能问你要聘礼吗？”  
“不能。”天草在他背后笑起来，“反过来不行吗？”

“……总之就是这样，”天草看着漆黑的夜幕幽幽道，“我只是想蹭个饭而已，我真的不想就这么私定终生，我只想吃——”  
“我想他不是那个意思。”帕拉塞尔苏斯十分具有涵养，“伯爵先生只是不喜欢已经划为自身所有物的人表示要离开吧？能把你绑住的最简单的办法就是结婚，当然，如果你想要长期而稳定的饭票，你可以试试直接和伯爵先生结婚。”  
他们站在桑松家的屋顶，夜风吹得萧萧瑟瑟。  
“……听起来我的人生就止步在吃了。”  
“说什么呢，你还可以顺便蹭张床啊。”  
天草觉得这对话似曾相识，他好像被自己的原话坑了：“我可不想和法国大地蹭床，还是多考虑考虑躺着之外的远大理想吧。”  
“嗯……？躺着吃之外居然不是坐着吃吗？”  
“你这么说我很冤啊……”  
“怎么会呢。你是有什么远大志向的人吗？”  
天草愣了愣。志向？那东西他曾经有过，然后他就懂了到了什么叫欺骗、什么叫洗脑。  
“目标那东西……好像确实没有啊。”  
“躺着吃吧。”  
“我总觉得，混吃等死才是普通人。人要是有了明确的目标，那就已经不是普通人了。普通人怎么能从自己的生命里提取出那么有意义的东西呢？生命的目标？这说法本身就很……奇怪。”  
“是啊。你是没有想要的东西的那种人。”帕拉停下话语，靠在房顶的围栏上，注视自己这位前同事，“你的梦想太大了，这个世界放不下。”  
“放得下。……只是需要时间而已。”  
“时间啊。”  
“嗯，是我不做任何事也会到达、但我做什么都无法加速的情况。而且我一定看不到。”天草笑着站在他身边，歪头靠在他肩上。  
“帕拉啊……你找的那个外援，就是爱德蒙吧？”


End file.
